Gone and Goodbye
by Envy.Dreamer
Summary: These days gone can mean anything. What kind of gone are we talking about here? [T for mild language]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the songs. Not the characters. Just the clothes on my back and the computer on my lap.**

* * *

Gone and Goodbye

These days gone can mean anything. What kind of gone are we talking about here?

/\

I heard the door slam  
And I couldn't tell  
Was it just the wind  
Or was she mad again  
Ah hell

She's getting' in her car  
I hollered baby is there something' wrong  
Thought I heard her say something  
Sounded like I'm gone  
But these days gone can mean so many things

_-Chris Cagle_

/\

_/Soul's POV\_

He sat there on the couch. Staring at the door. His mind was racing at what happened. What might've caused this. What could've happened. What might be going through her head.

Only Lord Death knows.

And maybe not even him.

Her shout of 'I'm gone' was playing through his mind on an endless loop. Was that lilt in her voice angry?

He focused more on 'gone' and wondered gone where? Gone for how long? Now that he thinks about it, gone is such an ambiguous word. It can be used in so many ways.

Thoughts of what if she isn't coming back ran through his head, alarms going off with them. After all, there were plenty of phrases using 'gone' that meant exactly this.

There's gone for good and also good and gone. Gone with the long before it. Gone for the rest of your dog-gone life.

But he was hoping for any other gone. One that meant she would be back by his side. Because certainly there were short-term 'gone' phrases.

Like maybe gone drinking with the girls. They do that every now and then.

Hell, he would even be happy with a gone for the day and gone for the night. At least that meant she would be back.

He finally noticed the room was dark because the only source of light earlier had come streaming in through the window. It was dark out, and she still wasn't back, while he had been sitting there for hours just trying to figure out if she was coming back.

She hadn't called once, and this worries him. She usually checks in just to make sure he eats supper. He always found it annoying before and wouldn't even answer some of the time, but now he was desperately wishing for that call.

He tried calling her, for once. But damn, it went straight to voicemail. She was meticulous about keeping her phone charged so it wouldn't die while she's out, paranoid about something or other. That only means her phone is turned off.

Aw man this might not be good.

He was hoping above all else that she was at least with Tsubaki, calming down. Cause then she'll be back for sure.

Or it might mean that she isn't coming back. He had his chance and blew it. He wouldn't doubt that. She was way too good for him, and he would be crazy to say that she had no reason to leave him.

But he wanted her back here with him more than anything else.

Damn.

Maybe he ought to shoot Black Star a text to see if she's there.

/\

But the sun is shining

And there's no denying

That you and I could give it one more try

But it sure feels like a good day for goodbye

_-Erica Jo_

/\

_/Maka's POV\_

Today started out like any normal day. Woke up to the alarm clock ringing, Soul facing the wall, still sleeping as sound as a log. That is, if logs could snore.

She stumbled through her morning routine with her eyes closed before heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She made breakfast while watching some drama that was on, reminiscing on the days they used to have breakfast together. But it's been so long and she only ever cooks breakfast for one anymore.

But this is how things have been for a while, and they're each too stubborn to reach out for the other.

She heard birds chirping outside and turned her head to gaze out the window. The day was bright already, even though it was still early. It had the vibe that today is the day. A day to get things done. A day for change. A day to do something, anything.

It dawned on her, that it was a perfect day.

A perfect day to take a drive, the music loud, and to sing along until the road runs out. Cause this is a day of possibilities and surely they could fix this.

But, the sun is shining, and while she can't deny that they might still be able to fix this, fix them, it feels like a good day to say goodbye.

She could leave today, and everything would work out. She could feel that deep inside herself. The desire to just walk out and leave was so strong, she almost did it then and there. But she held back, deciding to let the day play out, see if he tried to change anything. Or if he was stuck in his ways.

Granted, nothing much was wrong with them. They didn't fight near as much as they used to. But the problem was that they didn't talk much either. They didn't do anything what so ever. The days passing, filled with meaningless distractions.

They could continue to fill their days with distractions, but she didn't want that. She wanted more. Needed more, from him, and from life.

A couple hours had already passed and he was sitting on the couch, watching some sports game or other. Not that she cared. She was too busy staring outside, at the brightness thinking all they had to do was leave. Take a drive and laugh it out. Bring some light back into this relationship.

But it sure feels like a good day for goodbye.

A good day to pack her bags and take her things. Take back her life from this gray. Cut these strings that are holding her here.

Is it really time?

But it sure feels like a good day for goodbye.

So she does it, packs her bags and her things. She heads for the door and with her hands full from her stuff, she kicks it shut with her foot. She winces at the slamming noise it makes, and winces again when Soul hollers, asking if something's wrong.

But even if it is a good day for goodbye, she can't bring herself to say it. Goodbye is actually awfully permanent and she becomes scared of it. But she's halfway here and she ought to try. So instead she shouts back "I'm gone" trying not to give anything away in her tone.

Cause after all, "I'm gone" is less permanent than "goodbye."

/\

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys this is gonna be a two-shot? Is that a thing? Two-shot? Well I'm using it. So I know there are obvious themes to each part, but hey, that's how I write. This story is really simple. It doesn't go much into dialogue, or into pretty descriptions. I've never been good at those anyways. I just thought simple and plain was the way to go for this kind of story.

I also know that Soul's part is pretty short and choppy, but in my experience, guys are like that whenever they're upset/ confused/ extremely worried/ etc. Well, the guys I know anyways. Cause I don't want to claim that all guys are like that. But Soul is.

Btw, I'm from Texas, so yes, these are country songs. If you're interested in them, the first one is "What Kinda Gone" by Chris Cagle and the secong is "Good Day For Goodbye" by Erica Jo.

I know not many people care for country music it seems like, but hey, I'm from Texas, and the way I see it, if you live in Texas and you don't like country music you are obviously living in the wrong state.


End file.
